


An Enigmatic Encounter

by TheSnowconeMachine



Series: The Organization's Pet [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnowconeMachine/pseuds/TheSnowconeMachine
Summary: You're a young woman in Twilight Town, and you've been attempting to study Nobodies for a while now. Their strange behavior, coinciding with people in black cloaks, only brings more questions than answers. The Organization has taken notice of you, and its leader has offered to give you the answers you so desperately seek. What happens when you unwittingly take the devil's hand?
Relationships: Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: The Organization's Pet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	An Enigmatic Encounter

Twilight Town had only been getting weirder in recent days, with the strange sightings of white creatures and people in black cloaks. Despite this, people have attempted to keep their lives somewhat normal, but not you. You'd started trying to observe and study some of these creatures from afar, since you knew they could be dangerous up close. They seemed to not like cameras and stole whatever pictures you managed to catch of them, so you had settled for drawing. The pictures had always shown up blurry, anyway, and you were a decent artist. Soon enough, you had been studying these creatures for a while now, and they appeared to be intelligent. You also found out that the black-cloaked people seemed to be ordering them around, which only rose more questions.

It was much harder to catch sight of the black-cloaked people than the white creatures. Even when you did, they seemed to quite literally disappear once they rounded a corner. They knew you were watching them, no doubt. But still, you'd get to the bottom of this.

-

Reports had reached Xemnas of a young woman in Twilight Town that was trying to spy on them quite early on, and they had been keeping an eye on her in turn. At first deemed harmless, it seemed she was getting too close to answers. He thought as he sat in the Chamber of Repose, musing his thoughts to Aqua's armor on what he should do. “Perhaps I should leave her be, see what she can discover. Or, I may interfere, prevent her from learning any more than she already has…” Suddenly, a thought entered his mind. “She seeks answers to the riddle of what we are, why not give her the answers she so desperately desires?” With that, he formed a plan.

-

You had formed somewhat of a routine, which you didn't know that the Organization had figured out. They knew you much more than you knew them, that was for sure. You were unaware that you were being watched, and they were only letting you see what they wanted you to see.

There were multiple people wearing black coats, that you were sure of. Despite the vast majority of them being tall, they had different builds, you had noticed. One of them was a woman, at least, but you didn't see her often. You tried your best to distinguish them from each other in the brief glances you got, but you were only able to tell two unique individuals, the rest blended together, though you were sure there were more than three. You kept your findings in a journal that also contained your sketches of the white creatures, which was right next to you. However, when you looked back to write something, it was gone. You looked around frantically, trying to find it. If you lost it, months of your work would be gone with the blink of an eye. You were starting to panic when you heard a voice behind you.

“Looking for this?”

You turned around towards the source of the deep voice, seeing a figure that wore that distinctive black coat of the group you were studying.

Despite your many attempts, none of the people in black had talked to you before now, and you felt paralyzed. This man didn't run away, but took the notebook you had been writing in. You tried to muster up enough courage to speak, intimidated by him. It took a little while, but he was patient. “Yes. Can I please have it back?” You asked hesitantly, unsure if he knew what was in it.

With that, he opened it, causing your fists to ball at your sides. You knew these people were powerful, that they had weapons, and that you stood no chance. They could fight those creatures of darkness and not break a sweat, whereas your best hope was to run. You couldn't object as he looked through your research, waiting for him to speak again. “Impressive. You are quite the artist.” Seemingly satisfied, he closed the book, but did not return it to you. “You seek answers.” It wasn't a question, you knew. “I can provide them.”

You didn't know what to do. It had been months, and all the knowledge you had gained had just been through observation, and now the information you desired was being offered to you? What had changed? You didn't know, but you'd hear him out. However, there was one question you had first.

“Who are you?”

The man, surprisingly, moved to remove his hood. A soft gasp left you as he revealed his face to you: intense amber eyes pierced you, and you felt like they could see through your very being, deep into your heart. His long hair was silver, though you could tell he was not old in the slightest. His bronze skin looked soft, and he was very attractive, befitting of his voice. You couldn't help a small blush rising to your cheeks, a little nervous. It was then that he spoke again. “I am Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII.” He answered your question, introducing himself.

“I'm (Y/N).” You responded, though you still weren't sure it was a good idea to give him information about you. You still didn't know this group's motives, but what would a name hurt?

He held out his hand to you in an offering, “Come with me, if you wish to know more. The answers you seek are within reach.”

You hesitated. The offer of answers was greatly tempting, with your curious nature wanting desperately to know, but a part of you was scared. You didn't know this man, and he was wanting to go somewhere with you? It didn't sound safe, but your curious nature won out. Slowly, you took his gloved hand in your own. His hands were much larger than yours, but he was gentle. With his free hand, he made a gesture, and you flinched as a shadowy portal appeared. He saw your hesitation, “Do not be afraid, it is merely a method of transportation. Our destination is not able to be accessed by foot.” You gave him a nod, and he led you into darkness.

-

Despite agreeing to follow, you were afraid. His grip on your hand was firm and reassuring as you stepped through the dark corridor with him, and ended up somewhere completely different. For one, it was a completely different time of day, here. The sky was pitch black. You were surrounded by dark skyscrapers, with an enormous white castle looming in front of you. It was in this moment you realized you may have made a mistake, not knowing how to get back home, or where you even were. “Where are we?” A tinge of panic crept into your voice as you looked up at him.

He looked down at you, “We are in The World that Never Was.” Seeing your confusion at the strange name, he elaborated. “It is a world that was never supposed to exist, much like myself and the other members of the Organization. We are called Nobodies, the empty shells left behind after a person of strong will loses their heart. The creatures you have seen are lesser nobodies called dusks- only the strongest are able to retain their original form.”

Your head was spinning with all of the information you were suddenly receiving, and it took you a little while to process this. During this time, he handed you back your notebook. “You… don't have a heart?” You managed to voice your thought aloud.

“Correct.” Xemnas answered, “Organization XIII was created to seek a solution, a way to obtain our own hearts. Come.” With that, he started walking into the large castle. You didn't want to be alone in this place, and were forced to trust him as your guide, so you followed.

You tried to process the fact that the man you were following wasn't human, and didn't have a heart, but it was quite the difficult pill to swallow. Were you safe with someone that didn't have a heart? You were afraid that you didn't know the answer to that question. However, you had already made the leap; there was no going back, now- at least, not without Xemnas’ help.

He led you into the castle, and you weren't exactly sure where you were going. Everything looked the same, so it was hard to keep track of the route you two took. You saw more of those creatures- dusks, you corrected yourself- as you went along, more than you had ever seen in Twilight Town. “Do you live here?” You asked, curious, wanting to make conversation as you walked.

“Yes, it is where I and the rest of the Organization reside.” As he was answering, a member of the Organization approached. However, he didn't have his hood up. It was a blue-haired man, a large x-shaped scar marking his face right between his yellow eyes. He gave a nod of greeting and acknowledgement, “Lord Xemnas, I have a report.” However, he stopped speaking when Xemnas raised a hand.

“In due time. This is our guest, (Y/N).” Xemnas introduced you formally. “This is Saix, number VII in the organization.”

Saix seemed to have unsaid questions, and so did you. He spoke first, “Greetings.” He said simply, though something was going on behind his eyes, you couldn't be sure as to what.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Saix.” you said with a smile, despite his cold demeanor. You tried to be friendly, but it seemed to have no effect.

“I will be giving my report later, then.” Saix left without another word.

You looked to Xemnas, concerned. “I'm sorry if I disrespected you, I don't know much about titles…” It was something you had only read about and had barely any knowledge on. However, he seemed to dismiss it.

“You are fine as you are, (Y/N). It is simply a formality.” This soothed your worries as the both of you continued onward. The title of Lord seemed befitting of him, having that air of superiority. Not that forced, snobby attitude that someone that thought they were better than everyone else had, but one that commanded respect. Despite his gentle and soothing voice, one couldn't help but hang onto every word he said. Or maybe that was just you…

Before long, he led you to a room high up in the castle. You admit, those stairs were more than a little exhausting, but Xemnas seemed unaffected. You had seen other members of the organization on your journey through the castle, and talked with a few of them. Xemnas answered a lot of questions you had, but it seemed like the more you learned, the more you realized you didn't know.

The room you were led into was a bedroom, and Xemnas had closed the door behind the both of you. It was sparsely decorated and all white, like the rest of the castle. Was this Xemnas’ room? You found yourself blushing a little at the realization you were alone in his bedroom with him. He came closer to you, looking down at you and gently taking your chin in his hand, tilting it up so you were looking up at him. His touch only caused you to blush harder, getting flustered. He was too close right now, and you didn't know what to do. “Your infatuation is intriguing.” He commented, which only made you blush more in embarrassment.

“I-I…” You stuttered, trying to respond, but you couldn't deny it. You were pretty infatuated with this enigmatic man, who held so much mystery and intrigue, yet had answered all of your questions. His voice was like honey, and you wanted to drown in it. He was very attractive, and you couldn't help yourself.

He interrupted your train of thought, “There is no need to deny it, (Y/N). It is quite obvious.” It appears you were found out. He leaned forward, his eyes like embers as he stared into your own. His lips hovered above yours, breath softly tickling your skin. It was an invitation, and you accepted it.

You only needed to lean in to connect your lips with his, and he kissed you. It was soft and chaste, testing the waters before making the dive. His strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer as he got a little more passionate, still taking things slow. You wrapped your arms in turn around his neck, feeling his hair, which was surprisingly soft and silky. He seemed too perfect, which was strange. Was he really what he called a Nobody, or was he an incubus that tempted you? With that thought, you broke the kiss, though not pulling away. “I thought you said you didn't have a heart?” You questioned. If he didn't have a heart, then how was he kissing you like that?

Xemnas opened his eyes, and it was like you were drawn in to those pools of amber. “That may be, but just because I do not have a heart, does not mean I cannot enjoy the pleasures of the flesh.” His voice sent a delightful chill down your spine, causing you to shudder. He pulled you flush against him, and you could feel his form through the coat against you. He was muscular and strong, and your thoughts were starting to wander to what he looked like without the coat, or without any clothes at all. If things kept going the way they were, you were pretty sure you would find out.

“Xemnas…” you whispered his name, the first time you had said it, cheeks flushed as you looked up at him. He was so much taller than you, which you kind of liked. He leaned in to silence you with a kiss, this time more passionate and being bolder. Both of your eyes closed yet again as you took in the feeling of each other. His lips moved against yours, and you kissed him back just as eagerly. Your fingers gently laced themselves into his silver hair as you kissed him, and soon enough, Xemnas swiped his tongue over your lips in a request for entrance. You found yourself parting your lips for him, and his tongue entered your mouth, beginning a dance with your own. You felt your body getting warm as you lost yourself in the kiss, melting in Xemnas’ embrace.

After a long while of passionate kissing, he broke it off, both of you desperate for air. Your tongues were still connected by a thin trail of saliva, and he gently rested his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes. His gaze was different this time, what had been an unreadable expression before was now lust-filled, and you felt like prey in the claws of a predator, but in the best possible way. Gently, he guided you backwards, until the backs of your legs hit the bed. The message was clear, and his gloved hands slowly slid under your shirt, pushing it up. However, you stopped him, grabbing his wrists, and he looked at you questioningly. “I… I want to feel your hands.” You managed to get out, still panting. You were sure your cheeks were bright red, but he seemed to like that.

He smirked a little, “As you wish.” With that, he brought a gloved hand to his lips, taking the tip of the middle finger between his teeth and pulling it off that way, all the while still making eye contact with you. He had no right to be that hot, and you could feel yourself getting aroused at just that. His hand returned to moving under your shirt, and you gasped softly at the feeling. It felt good. His hands were rough and calloused, but his touch ever so gentle, and you leaned into it as his hand made his way up your stomach, taking your shirt with it. You shivered lightly at your skin being exposed to the cool air, but his hand was warm to the touch. He briefly pulled away from you, and you put your arms above your head as he took your shirt off.

He took a moment to observe you, and clearly liked what he saw. “You are quite beautiful, (Y/N). I wish to see more of you.” You gave a nod, and he came closer again, this time his hands moving down to take off your pants. You kind of regretted dressing for comfort that day, but you hadn't remotely expected anything like this to happen. You had expected a day of reconnaissance, not this- but you weren't complaining. As he took off your pants, you felt bold, and started to unzip his coat. It turns out he didn't wear a shirt under it, and you were more than happy about that revelation. You were at the perfect height to admire his chiseled features, looking more like a gorgeous Grecian statue than a person, and your admiration was clearly on your face. Once you had fully unzipped it, he shrugged off his coat, discarding it to the floor where it joined your clothes.

Xemnas leaned down to kiss you again, and you gladly meet him halfway, going on your tiptoes to kiss him. You kicked off your shoes and pants, not really caring too much where they ended up at the moment. His arms wound around you again, swiftly undoing the clasps of your bra, and you shrugged it off your shoulders and let it fall. His hands went to your breasts, thumbs teasing your nipples, causing you to moan softly into the kiss. Gently, he pressed you back, and you let yourself fall onto the bed with him on top of you.

He broke the kiss as you fell, and instead decided to turn his attention to your neck, placing gentle kisses along it. You tilted your head to the side, giving him more access to it as he kissed. His rough hands groped your breasts as he started gently sucking a patch of skin at the crook of your neck. You couldn't help the groan of pleasure that left your lips at the attention, and your hands went into his silky hair again, gripping it gently. He sucked on the spot until there was a dark mark there, a claim on you for all to see. He pulled away to look at his handiwork, pleased with it, before kissing down your chest.

Soon enough, his lips replaced one of his thumbs, kissing one of your nipples before sucking on it. A breathy gasp left you as he lavished it in attention, looking to see his amber eyes carefully watching your every move. It felt wonderful, and you couldn't help but moan. “Oh, Xemnas…” his name came from your parted lips in a breathy whisper, which seemed to please him, as he only gave you more attention after that. Soon enough, his free hand was trailing down your stomach, and you could feel yourself getting excited as it dipped beneath the band of your underwear. Another gasp left you as he started to caress your folds, experimenting to see what pleased you most. The pad of his thumb found your clit, which had you arching off the bed and into his touch, begging for more.

His lips released your perked nipple, grinning in satisfaction at your responses. “Do not hold back. I wish to hear you as I take you.” Hearing him talk like that, with his honeyed voice, only turned you on more.

“Oh, god, I don't want to hold back!” You responded eagerly, “But… I want to hear you, too.” He had largely remained unattended as he lavished you, so you moved one of your knees to his crotch, rubbing against it as best you could. You could already tell he was at least partially erect, the tight leather pants not hiding much. With that, he hummed in pleasure, allowing himself to roll his hips against your knee.

He rewarded you greatly for your efforts, stroking your clit. “In due time. First, I must prepare you.” He purred into your ear, “You need not worry about my pleasure, right now. I will take you soon enough.” His voice held some amusement as he spoke, “Though, if you truly wish to pleasure me, you will continue those sweet moans of yours.”

Now that, you could happily do. His other hand moved to take off your underwear, and you assisted him, lifting your hips off of the bed. You were completely bare before him, now, and his eyes greedily took in the sight of you as he continued to rub his thumb against your clit and stroke your folds. “You are already quite wet.” He noted, “Perhaps…” With that, he teased your entrance with a finger before gently and slowly pressing it inside you. You gasped at the intrusion, but it soon turned into a moan as the digit caressed your inner walls. Xemnas took his time preparing you, gentle but stretching you out carefully. It seemed to be a long while before he added another digit, and you gasped as it sunk inside you, joining the other. His fingers scissored together before curling inside you, searching for something.

After a bit of searching, Xemnas found what he was looking for, a spot that made you arch off the bed beneath you and cry out in pleasure. With both that and the attention to your clit, you felt close, but that's when he pulled his fingers out of you. You let out a soft whine of complaint, but it was silenced quickly as you watched him lick his slick fingers, tasting you as he stared directly into your eyes. You squirmed beneath him, aching for release. “Xemnas, please…”

“You are ready?” He asked questioningly. You weren't sure if he was serious, considering how dripping wet you were.

“More than ready.” You responded eagerly, voice breathy with the lust that filled you. “Please, Xemnas, I need you…”

This seemed to amuse him, how you succumbed to his ministrations so quickly, wrapped around his finger. Satisfied with your answer, he easily lifted you, placing you fully on the bed. He stripped off the rest of his clothing, revealing a prominent erection, his large cock standing at attention. You were glad he took that extra care in preparing you, because although his cock wasn't too large, it was still impressive. His silver locks cascaded over his shoulders, amber eyes looking down at you, practically glowing. A hand softly caressed your face as he admired how you looked in that moment, so beautiful and hot and desperate for him. You looked right back up at him, wanting to embed the image of him on top of you like that in your mind. You ran a hand through his hair, completely enamoured with him.

With that, he lined the tip of his length with your entrance, gently rubbing against it at first. He let out a grunt of pleasure at the contact, his cock aching to bury itself deep inside of you, but he was patient and had great self-control. He slowly pressed into you, the both of you groaning at the new sensations. Despite his preparations, you were still stretched out by his cock as he slowly sank deeper within you. He stopped when he was completely inside, waiting for you to adjust to the new presence inside of you. Your eyes were locked with his, and you were panting softly, body feeling oh so heated despite the cool air.

You adjusted, giving him a nod when you were ready, and he started to move. His thrusts started off nice and slow, but steadily increased in pace. It felt wonderful, and you wrapped your legs around his waist to help him get a better angle. One of his hands moved to lift your hips, the other supporting himself above you. Your hips rocked together with his as he fucked you, picking up in speed and beginning to thrust harder. You found yourself clinging to him, moaning and crying out, not restraining your voice in the slightest. As he fucked you, his breathing got more labored, and gentle grunts and soft moans escaped his lips. You loved every sound he made, his voice a big turn-on for you. It seemed like your voice was doing things to him, as well, though you were much louder than he was.

His thrusts had gotten more intense, and now he was pounding into you, causing your cries of pleasure to get louder. “X-Xemnas!” You called his name, warning that you were getting close. With that, he only fucked you harder, and soon enough you were crying out with the pleasure of your orgasm. Your inner walls spasmed as you climaxed, tightening around his cock. This sensation caused him to cum soon after you, burying himself deep within you as he released. Once your orgasm ebbed away, you went limp in his arms, so thoroughly fucked. You knew you'd be sore, but you found yourself not minding in the slightest, you felt so good.

Xemnas pulled out of you before flipping the both of you so you were now laying on his chest. You sighed happily, cuddling up to him as his cum dripped out of you and down your thighs. Though, as your head laid on his chest, you noticed something quite obvious.

There was no heartbeat.

It was definitely odd, but you accepted it. Xemnas’ draped an arm around you, his other hand stroking your hair gently, causing you to hum in content. For a man with no heart, he was an amazing lover. You let yourself be content with that, and with the soothing stroking of your hair and the warmth of his body, you soon fell asleep.

-

You woke up with a groan, sore from your previous activity, which you remembered soon after you woke. You found that you were on top of a sleeping Xemnas, his chest rising and falling steadily, despite you being on top of him. You smiled at him softly, just staring for a little while at his handsome face. You wondered what time it was, but considering the sky was still pitch black outside the window, you figured it was early as hell so you settled back down and waited for him to wake.

It wasn't long after that he stirred, and you watched as he revealed his gorgeous eyes to you once more. “Good morning.” You greeted softly, “Sorry for falling asleep on you.”

His expression had become unreadable again, that or just blank. You were starting to get used to it, though. “It is alright. If you wish to clean up, there is a shower adjoined to my bedroom.”

With that, you got off of him with a groan. You were quite sticky, and definitely needed to clean up. He got up with you, getting dressed as you made your way to the unfamiliar bathroom.

After thoroughly cleaning yourself up, you took a little time to just let the hot water soothe your aching body. However, you didn't take long, not wanting to keep Xemnas waiting. Soon enough you had dried off and gotten dressed, coming back into the room. It seemed he had been waiting for you. You had done a bit of thinking in the shower, “So… It was just physical?” You weren't sure how to phrase your question to him, but he seemed to understand.

He nodded, “I have no heart to feel with, thus I cannot return any feelings you may harbor.” He answered simply.

“It's alright, I only just met you, anyways…” You didn't think you were the type for a one night stand, but here you were. It was a shame he didn't have a heart, you thought, because he made for an excellent lover. Did you want to get into a purely physical relationship?

He interrupted your thoughts, “If you wish, breakfast will be soon.” You did a double take at the window, looking confused. “There is no sun in this world, only eternal night.” He answered your unsaid question, but it only confused you more.

You sighed, deciding to just accept it. “Sure, breakfast sounds great.”

“Come with me.” With that, Xemnas led you to what looked to be the Organization's mess hall. Surprisingly, there were more than thirteen seats. Though it had been explained to you there were only twelve members, it appeared they anticipated more in the future.

There were other members already hanging around, all in the same black coats. Did they wear anything else, you wondered? You didn't think it would be polite to ask, though. Upon noticing you and Xemnas, an eyepatch-wearing man gave a wave. He had a scar down one cheek, and his long hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail. “Hey, look who's finally awake! It's not like you to sleep in. You gonna introduce me to the new chick?” The man smirked, seemingly amused.

Xemnas spoke, unperturbed. “This is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Xigbar, the second member of the Organization.” He introduced you to each other.

Xigbar threw an arm around you, which shocked you. The other members you had met had been cold and aloof, and this guy sure wasn't. “Nice ta meetcha, sweetheart! It's sure been a while since we got a new gal in the castle. I don't recommend trying to get buddy-buddy with Larxene, though.” With that, he laughed. However, he then leaned in to whisper into your ear conspiratorially. “By the way, you're pretty when you moan.”

At the realization that he had somehow watched you and Xemnas have sex, your face turned red, getting extremely embarrassed. Thankfully, he had let go of you immediately after, leaving you to stew in the knowledge that he gave you. No wonder he had been smirking like that…

“Aw, Xigbar! What did you do?!? Her face is all red!” A member with dirty-blond hair spoke up, and they got into a conversation.

Xemnas caught your attention, Saix at his side. “(Y/N), I have some business to attend to before breakfast.” he told you, and you nodded in response.

“That's alright. I'll be here, I guess.” You tried not to show how nervous you were, and didn't want to think about why you wanted to stay by Xemnas’ side so badly when he didn't have a heart, despite you knowing him better than the other members. With that, Xemnas and Saix departed, and you were left alone with the others.

You took a seat at a random table, since it appeared no one was sitting down yet and you still hadn't recovered from the revelation that Xigbar had seen you naked. It took a little while to get your breathing under control, but once you did, someone took a seat at the same table. You looked to see that it was the dirty-blond haired man. “Hey, sorry about whatever Xigbar said, he can be pretty weird but he's a good guy.”

Somehow, you doubted that. “Yeah, I'm a cool guy!” Xigbar responded, sitting next to the man.

“I'm Demyx, by the way!” The dirty-blond said, extending a hand across the table, which you gladly shook. He was so much friendlier than the other members, and you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between him and a normal person if you tried.

“I'm (Y/N), it's nice to meet you!” You said with more cheer in your voice than usual, because it was genuinely nice to meet Demyx. “Hey… sorry if it's a bit of a personal question, but do you two really not have hearts?” You seemed confused, because they acted so differently compared to the others.

“Nope, we don't.” Xigbar responded, leaning back dangerously in his chair. “Doesn't mean we can't remember what it was like, though. Some of the others are just hardasses. Like Saix, don't know who shoved a stick up that guy's ass.” With that, both Xigbar and Demyx laughed, and you couldn't help a little giggle.

“Yeah, he wasn't too friendly. And is he normally that formal?” You asked the two, “I mean, who says 'greetings’ seriously?”

Demyx was the one to respond, this time. “You'd be surprised, with this group. Xemnas, Vexen, Zexion and Saix all say it seriously. But no, Saix isn't normally that formal, just around Xemnas. Normally he's just mean. Everyone's a bit more formal around Xemnas, really, considering he's the leader.”

You seemed a bit confused, “So no one talks to him casually? At all? It seems like it'd get lonely.”

“Loneliness is for people with hearts, sugar.” Xigbar reminded you.

You frowned, “I suppose you're right… I guess there's advantages to being a Nobody.” You admitted. Even though their existence seemed sad to you, to have to live without a heart, at least they couldn't be sad about it. Then again, was feeling empty worse? Or would they even feel empty?

Demyx shrugged, “I dunno, I think I can feel something, sometimes. Xemnas says it's just memories of past emotions, but I dunno. I mean, I guess he knows better than me, but whatever.” He waved it off, not giving it much thought.

You took in this information with interest, so they could recall how things felt before? You'd have to write that down in your... aaand you forgot your notebook in Xemnas' room. You needed to write down what you'd learned in the past short while, so hopefully you could get to it soon.

“What's the matter, (Y/N)?” Demyx asked, a bit confused after you had seemingly checked for something that wasn't on your person.

You sighed heavily, “I left my notebook in Xemnas’ room… I was hoping to write more in it, but I'd have to go all the way back there to get it.” You didn't know why this castle was so damn huge.

“Easy fix.” Xigbar said, and suddenly, the notebook plopped onto the table out of nowhere.

You looked at Xigbar in shock, “How?!?” You only managed to get out the one word, looking in amazement at your notebook.

Xigbar smirked, “Well, my specialty is space, sweetheart. If you think that's cool, wait until you see what else I can do! Too early in the morning for tricks, though. I need some coffee, first.”

You smiled at him, “Thanks, Xigbar. Don't think I'm not still mad at you, though.” After all, you hadn't known he was watching. You started to write some of the new stuff you learned down.

Xigbar waved a hand dismissively, “You'll learn to love me.” He said with all of the confidence in the world.

Demyx changed the topic, "So, did Xemnas show you your room yet or what?" He asked, curious.

At that, you were confused for a second before realizing that Demyx thought you were staying for a little bit. "Oh, I think there's been a misunderstanding. I should be going home soon." You responded. You would stick around a bit for breakfast and to thank Xemnas, but you didn't want to overstay your welcome.

At that, Xigbar laughed, which only made you confused. "You're not going home, sugar." He said with a devilish smirk.

You were completely shocked at that, "Excuse me?" You asked offendedly. Surely you had misheard?

Demyx spoke up, "Uh oh, looks like someone didn't get the memo!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Xigbar leaned over the table, his one yellow eye piercing you. "Did you really think we'd let you leave after telling you so much?"

You froze, terrified of the implications of Xigbar's words. Had you taken the devil's hand and sealed your fate unwittingly?


End file.
